Only I Shall Know
by Inu the Stampede
Summary: Inuyasha finally got the courage to tell Kagome how he feels, but still can't summon up the courage to tell her that half-demons can't have children.
1. Chapter 1

Just wanted to put up an Inuyasha story just because I felt like it. Hope doesn't upset ya, but if it does, I really don't care.

Summary: **Inuyasha finally got the courage to tell Kagome how he feels, but still can't summon up the courage to tell her half-demons can't have children.**

_Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

**Talks With Conscience**

'Memories'

_**Only I Shall Know**_

* * *

Inuyasha walked through his forest. His steps are energetic and filled with vigor. He seemed to enjoy walks through the woods now-a-days, but then again, who can blame him? Inuyasha's Forest will be gone in a few centuries.

" It's beautiful today." Inuyasha said to no one inparticular. Statements like that weren't often heard by people except himself. The half-demon was a different person when no one was around. Though he'd never tell it to anyone, Inuyasha kept many secrets.

He sighed heavily, things he'd known since childhood are often still mysteries today. With his keen ears, Inuyasha would hear the villagers talk of such questions. He wished to tell them but then thought better not. Then he'd always tell himself.

_Only I shall know..._

Even from this distance he could overhear villagers spreading false rumors of questions he'd known for decades. Yet another secret he had, Inuyasha was not the age he appeared. Excluding the fifty years of comatose he spent to teh Goshinboku, he was well over a century old. He had lost count somewhere across the line. When you live until another claims your life you tend not to care your age.

It's been long since he'd slain those that teased him as a child. The half-demon had killed each man, woman, and child that provoked him. Either they had been old and feeble or had just started a family he didn't care. Inuyasha had made those people pay for calling him "half-breed" and claiming that he had brought shame to Lady Izayoi, his mother.

_Only I shall know..._

The half-demon sighed once more. His thoughts drift to what might happened if he slipped one day. Would something important be revealed to unready ears? Could it devastate the way his life went? Especially Kagome knew that...

" Inuyasha!!!" The half-demon heard. It was Kagome, probably worried about him. Ever since they'd confessed that they loved each other she always seemed more worried about where he was.

Inuyasha turned around without replying to Kagome. He thought of if he should tell her that...that...

_No..._ Inuyasha told himself. _I will tell her soon, but I need to find the 'right' time._

Inuyasha dropped from those thoughts and walked back toward the village.

* * *

Kagome saw Inuyasha's form over the horizon. She knew he had been in the forest but still she wanted him back. Though Naraku was defeated there were still stronger demons in the world.

" Inuyasha, what were you doing." She asked curiously. Inuyasha just carried on with the same pace.

" Keh, wouldn't you like to know." He snapped back half-heartedly. His tone looked to have surprised Kagome. She raised an eyebrow at the half-demon.

" Inuyasha, is something wrong?" Kagome voice wavered with concern. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. To end his suspicion he looked curiosly at her.

" What do you mean?" Was his response. Inuyasha tone returned to its regular arrogance quickly. Maybe too quickly.

" You look like you've got something on your mind." Kagome stated her reason. The half-demon knew he was backed into a corner.

**Tell her!** His mind commanded, but he couldn't. just blurt it out! Inuyasha stumbled with with his words.

" It's just that I need to tell you..." Inuyasha stopped mid-sentence. _Oh crap! Did I just say that out loud?!_

" Tell me what Inuyasha?" Kagome inquired. Her curiousity was raised. What could possibly have Inuyasha so worked up?

" That I love you." Inuyasha half-lied with a smile. He didn't lie about loving her, God knows he does, it's just that isn't his secret. The half-demon held his breath, it wasn't that obvious that he didn't say the truth?

Kagome smiled, oblivious to the lie. " Oh that's all. You had my worried Inuyasha." She said unaware. Inuyasha exhaled, relieved. " Well, I have to finish dinner for the gang so go play with Shippo until it's done, okay?"

" I'll watch the runt." Inuyasha gladly accepted, wanting to get away from the situation.

" Thanks Inuyasha. I love you, too." Kagome spoke and turned to Kaede's hut. When she began to walk, Inuyasha looked around for Shippo. Once he spotted him, Inuyasha began towards him.

**You'll have to tell her soon. You have to tell her that half-demon can't have children!** His conscience told him. **Procrastinating will only make it worse.**

_I know, _He thought. _But until the moment comes..._

_Only I shall know..._

__

_

* * *

_

__

Tell if you liked it or not, and if I should stop here or continue on so he will tell her. Whatever you want you might get, but you must review to let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

I know that most people would rather this be an update for The Princess and the Pup. I can only say I'm sorry it's been so long but I'm at a writer's block I'll get through soon.

_Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

**Talks with Conscience**

'Memories'

/Informal Notes/

_**Only I Shall Know**_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"Inuyasha," Kagome started. "I'll be back in two days. Now you promise you'll stay here?"

Inuyasha's characteristic arrogant smug donned his face. "You know me, Kagome. I just can't go on without you here. How will I ever convince myself to get out of bed?"

Kagome knew Inuyasha was speaking the truth even though it was with his sarcastic tone. She just smiled back at him.

"I'll see you in just two short days." Kagome gave him a quick kiss and jumped down the well. The blue light that shined from out of it proved to the half-demon that Kagome was back in her era.

Inuyasha took a quick peek down the well. It always worried him when she jumped down the well. Kagome is strong but the well is deep and a fall from this height could seriously hurt a human. It almost killed him when he pushed her down the well when Naraku was still alive.

The half-demon gulped. He wanted so much to chase her into her time. It hurt him when she was far from him; imagine what being hundreds of years in the future did to him.

"I hope she's okay." Inuyasha sighed sadly. Kagome had been looking pale the last few days and had vomited just a couple of days before.

The half-demon had suspicions that she has gone to the future to see the doktors she has talked about before.

**I bet you're pretty happy right now aren't you. You have another two days that you don't have to worry about her finding out you secret. **His conscience has chosen the perfect time to show its head once again.

_Gods, please not right now. My Kagome is gone to her odd era and she might be sick. Please, don't bother me now. _Inuyasha nearly pleaded.

Inuyasha started back towards Ooyami Village as he argued with himself. He didn't need to look where he was going because he knew the forest named after him like the back of his hand.

**Inuyasha, what good is it doing you keeping this secret to yourself. You know that Kagome will bring up children sooner or later. I bet she's already thinking about it but doesn't want to bring it up since you just were "wed" as she says.**

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment to let his words sink in. He brought his footsteps to a halt, closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath.

"You're right." Inuyasha spoke aloud. He opened his eyes which flashed with adamancy. The half-demon clenched his hand so hard his claws drew blood from the bottom of his palm. "When Kagome comes back…I will tell her."

"Dad!" The half-demon heard a young voice yell. "Dad, where are you!"

_Oh, it's Shippo. I guess he was starting to worry about me._

Soon the youthful fox demon child came into to view. Inuyasha had to sneak up behind him and scare him before they started the walk back.

"I do not know why I'm still scared when you sneak up from behind me." Shippo complained, throwing his hands into the air. "I mean it happens every damn day."

"You better not let Kagome hear you talk like that or I'll get 'sit' so bad." Inuyasha shivered at the thought causing Shippo to giggle. "Now promise me you'll never, ever, ever talk like that in front of Kagome."

"I promise!" Shippo cheered happily, not believing he wasn't in trouble. "It'll be out secret."

"Ya, our secret." Inuyasha feared his voice revealed the grief in his head.

**Yet another secret; you only have to worry about him telling. We know you're good at keeping them.**

_Shut up. I told you I'd tell Kagome._

The trip back to the village was silent the rest of the way besides for a rare giggle from Shippo.

* * *

/Two days later…/

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Shippo chimed like one of those alarm clocks Kagome spoke of.

"I'm getting up." Inuyasha said to get Shippo off his back.

"Come on, you have to go get Mom." Shippo continued to be a nuisance.

"Shippo, you should get off of me right now." Inuyasha threatened with every word through gritted teeth. The fox demon quickly complied.

After that Inuyasha had little trouble getting on his way to well. Last time Shippo waited for them at the well he was almost eaten. Needless to say he now waits at the village.

**You going to tell her, aren't you? **His conscience asked of him.

_Get off my shoulder. I'm going to tell her and hopefully get rid of your irritating presence._

Inuyasha had gotten to the well sooner then he had expected. With a final deep breath he got ready to jump down the well.

"Hello?" A voice startled him. "Is anyone there?"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called out before looking down the well which confirmed his inquiry.

"Hey Inuyasha, could you help me out?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." He replied. The half-demon quickly jumped down and got Kagome. "Hang on."

Inuyasha hopped back to land and set down Kagome.

"Thanks Inuyasha."

_I've got to tell her._

Inuyasha opened his mouth before he was interrupted.

"Inuyasha, I have something very important to tell you." Kagome started, much to Inuyasha surprise.

"Well I also have…" He was only able to begin when Kagome started again.

"Inuyasha, I…" Kagome gulped. "Inuyasha, I'm pregnant."

Needless to say it took his breath away.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said frightfully, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

As soon as he had come to his senses he embraced Kagome tightly.

"I'm so happy." Inuyasha told Kagome, his voice cracking as he too began to form tears.

Kagome hugged him back just as tight.

"Me too, Inuyasha." Kagome responded joyfully. "It's a miracle isn't it?"

_You have no idea._

* * *

Months passed and Kagome had the baby. It had been a baby girl which they named Kiseki.

One night whilst everyone else was asleep, Inuyasha had a little conversation with Myouga.

"Myouga, you lied to me!" Inuyasha shouted loud enough to scare the flea but not loud enough to wake anyone. "You told me half-demons couldn't have children."

"Sire please!" Screamed Myouga while stuck in between Inuyasha index and middle finger. "I didn't lie to you! This has never happened before! It's just some other unexplainable things in life."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment before setting down Myouga.

"I believe you, but that still doesn't explain anything." Inuyasha argued.

"If I may be as so bold as to ask, what exactly is baby Kiseki?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sire, don't get the wrong idea!" The flea retorted horrified. "I mean, is she a demon, half, or human?"

"Well, she's human." Inuyasha said, the obvious answer in his face.

"Then Kiseki must have been conceived when you were human." The flea said, proud of himself finding the answer. "I told you Master Inuyasha! I would never lie to you!"

"Okay, you were right. Now beat it you little parasite." Inuyasha demanded. Myouga gave him a offended look before complying.

Inuyasha made his way back into his home. Kagome slept quietly in their bed where right next to her slept Kiseki in her 'crib.' Her father picked her up gingerly. She looked just like Kagome except her eyes and hair which she inherited from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha held her close but was sure not to wake her.

_I don't care how you came into this world. I'm just you did, Kiseki. You're daddy's little girl._

**Well, I guess I was wrong. I owe you an apology.**

_Just beat it. _Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha set down Kiseki softly. Smiling as he did so.

_You're my miracle, Kiseki._

* * *

I hope you liked it, and if you didn't you can bite me. Just kidding. Sheesh.

Sidenote: As you might had guessed, from the translations sources I have, Kiseki is Japanese for miracle.


End file.
